L'herbe est elle plus verte ailleurs?
by Malfoymaniac
Summary: Titre tres significatif lol...Draco vt changer de coté , s'integrer avec le trio(sa cache un truc) , mais c'est difficile avec son mauvais caratere , il le repousse ...sa porte d'entré une jeune fille paumée et mal dans sa peau ...hermione
1. Default Chapter

Bijour , donc je m'essaye au fanfiction , avec un couple qui me passionne celui de Hermione et draco .... Je voudrais bien être à la place d'hermione ça d'est moi qui vous le dit ...Donc c'est ma premiere fic ... J'espere que ya pas trop de fautes ...mais bon là , je suis désolé je vous promet rien ....lol  
  
D : tout les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling et bla bla et bla bla .....

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
**  
Un nuage de fumée noire envahissait le ciel d'un bleu pur , les couleurs chatoyantes du Poudlard expresse attiraient l'œil émerveillé des nouveaux écoliers rentrant à Poudlard . Une horloge placé près de la locomotive affiché 10h45 . Des parents donné leurs derniers conseils à leurs enfants . Deux ans , cela faisait déjà deux ans que le seigneur des ténèbres semait la terreur parmis le monde sorcier , retrouvant ses anciens alliés , tuant tout ceux qui barrait son chemin . L'école de sorcellerie Poudlard était devenue l'endroit le plus sûr d' Angleterre . Une tête brune sortit par une des nombreuses fenêtres du train ...  
  
-Alors tu la vois ???? demanda Ron d'un ton impatient Non je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait ...Elle va rater le train , ça serait bien la première fois ...Tien la voilà .  
Une jeune fille aux cheveux hirsutes venait d'arriver sur le quai , son visage était rouge tomate prouvant qu'elle avait couru , elle trainait deux énormes valise derrière elle .

-Vous pourriez venir m'aider quand même !!!!!!! s'exclama Hermione furieuse .

-C'est bon , c'est bon on arrive .  
Hermione posa ses valises de soulagement , qu'elle idées de lui faire emporter tout ses vêtements , et tout ses bibelots que les filles avait l'habitude d'utilisé . Maintenant elle avait pu de place pour mettre tout les livres qu'elle souhaitait emmener , de plus ses malles était trop devenu lourdes pour elle . « Ah ! les mères je vous jures . » Elle tourna la tête vers l'horloge, 10h55 « bon qu'est ce qu'il font !!!! J'vais rater le train !!! On peut jamais leur faire confiance , si j'en attrape .... »  
  
-Besoin d'aide Granger ??? demanda une voix grave derrière elle . Reconnaissant la voix ,Hermione fit volte-face un regard mauvais encré dans ses yeux .

- Non Malfoy , je ..... La bouche de la jeune fille s'ouvrit puis se referma . « Depuis quand était il aussi grand ??? » Il faisait au moin une bonne tête de plus qu'elle . Malfoy afficha un sourire goguenard .

- C'était une simple suggestion , enfin si tu préfères abîmées des petits doigts boudinés...

Hermione baissa la tête vers ses doigts , ils avaient quoi c'est doigts ?? Bon , c'est vrai qu'elle avait encore grossit cet été , mais elle n'était pas non plus obèse ,il ne fallait pas exagéré .  
-Malfoy tu vas regretter ce que tu viens dire... Elle leva le point , et l'abattit violemment sur le ventre de son ennemi espérant lui faire le plus de mal possible .

-OUH AÏEEEEEEEUUUHHHH.... Oui c'est se qu'on appelle avoir des abdos Granger ...Tu n'as pas l'air de connaître...fit Draco en baissant ses yeux vers le ventre bien rebondit qui dépassé du T-shirt de la jeune fille .

- Je...

-La touche pas sale fouine !!!!

Ron venait d'arriver en courant , il s'interposa entre les deux jeunes gens , ses oreilles étaient rouge de colère . Malfoy afficha un petit sourire en coin dont il avait le secret .

- Alors Weasel ...ça va ?? T'inquiète pas je n'ai pas touché à ta chère et tendre sang-de-bourbe , et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le faire un jour .  
  
Le jeune homme blond s'avança vers l'entrée du train, mais se retourna au dernier moment ...

-Ah oui au faite le pouilleux , tu devrais mieux surveiller , Granger, elle prend le même chemin que ta mère , elle ressemble de plus en plus à un éléphant ... Potter . murmura t'il au jeune homme qui venait d'arriver devant lui .  
  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la locomotive .Harry s'avança vers ses amis et les aida à hisser les valises dans le compartiment que lui et Ron avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant . Hermione alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre , elle fulminait de rage , Malfoy allait lui payer un jour au l'autre , elle se le promettait .

-Harry tu fesais quoi ?? Pourquoi tu m'a pas suivi...demanda Ron à son meilleur ami

-Euh ....en faites j'ai rencontré Luna .

Hermione tourna ses yeux vers le survivant , il rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux .

- On t'avait dit Ron et moi , de faire attentions , regarde maintenant tu ne peux plus t'en passer , ce n'est pas réel Harry , c'est faux ...Arrête dis croire , elle est juste contente d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui le faire c'est tout !!!!!!!!!

Harry s'apprété à répliquer mais le bruit d'un chariot se fit entendre :

- Alors les enfants , vous souhaiter quelques choses ??

- Comme d'habitude Madame , mettez nous un assortiment de vos meilleur bonbons s'il vous plaît .

- Avec plaisir jeune homme ...

- Mettez–en un peu plus , je voudrais avoir la chance d'en mangeais cette année ...s'exclama Hermione en tournant son regard vers Ron , dont le tein pointait vers le rouge .

-Euhhhh ...Hermione tu devrais éviter ....tu sais Malfoy.... avait pas... tout à fait tord tout à l'heure ...dit harry timidement

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par l ?? cracha Hermione  
Elle plongea ses yeux dans les pupilles émeraudes de son meilleur ami , elle se retourna rouge de colère et se concentra sur le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre . « c'est pas vrai , ils se sont donné le mot ou quoi ?? Ma mère , ce stupide albinos , et Harry...il n' ya que Ron qui... » Elle tourna un regard tendre vers le rouquin , et lui sourit , il avait la bouche pleine de délicieuses friandises .

-Tou chais Her-mignone tou devfrais écouchter Arry , ch'est vfrais , que tou as un pfeuu grochis ...

« Non , j'ai parlé trop vite Ron aussi » Elle se leva et attrapa une friandise au hasard et la mangea une lueur de défi dans les yeux , Harry et Ron la regardaient faire médusés . Malheureusement pour la pauvre Hermione , elle avait attrapé un des bonbons de bertie crochu que Ron avait mit de côté à cause de leur mauvais goût , celui qu'elle avait pris , était au vomi . En parlant de vomir , elle se leva précipitamment et couru vers les toilettes , elle ferma la porte à clée et fit face au miroir , elle regarda ses joues rondes et éclata en sanglot ...  
  
Bon vila , c'est pas passé grd chose mais c'est que le début ... j'espere que ça vous a plu Bisous ....


	2. Chapitre 2

Désolé d'avoir été longue ...je peux prendre comme excuse que j'avais le bac et tt ...lol...bref vila le second chapitre... 

Chapitre 2

Les traits se faisaient de plus en plus net , chaque mouvement précis du  
jeune homme donnais naissance à un nouvel objet, une nouvelle personne ,  
sortit tout droit de son imagination . Il suivait le rythme de la musique ,  
ses gestes étaient amples et fluides ,quand les notes de la musique  
étaient lentes et plus saccadé quand la vitesse augmenté . Il ferma les  
yeux et se laissa entrainer par la chanson ...

-Draco ...Draco .....DRACO

-Quoi ? grogna l'interressé en retirant ses écouteurs

-Tu dessines quoi ??? -C'est pas tes affaires Crabbe... 

Il jeta un regard vers le fond de wagon .

-Va plutôt t'empiffrer avec Pansy et Goyle au lieu de m'emmerder .

Le blond referma son calepin où il dessiner quelques minutes auparavant  
, s'installa confortablement sur la banquette et regarda son « ami »  
s'éloigner de lui avec un certain soulagement .Un sourire un coin se  
dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit ce lourdeau trébucher sur une table   
roulette . Celle –ci glissa jusqu'à lui ,il en profita pour poser ses  
croquis et se servir à boire . Son regard dériva vers ses dessins . Il ne  
les avait jamais montrer à quelqu'un et ça n'allait pas commencer  
aujourd'hui ...surtout pas à un de ces dégénérés qui lui servaient d'amis ,  
de compagnons, d'homme de mains ...  
Plongeait dans ses pensées Draco , ne vit pas tout de suite une jeune  
fille surexitée s'appochait de lui d'un pas décidé .

-Draco chéri !!!!!!! Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant ??

-De quoi tu parles Pansy ????

-Mais que tu a étais nommé Préfet en chef...

- Hummm...

- Mais c'est génial , mon Draky !!! s'exclama Pansy en sautillant de joie .

La brunette n'était pas grosse , mais elle pesait quand même assez  
lourd , ses sautillements eurent pour effets de faire tomber la bouteille  
qui été posé sur la table à roulette sur le calepin et la chemise de Malfoy  
. Celui-ci vira au rouge et attrapa violemment le poigné maigre de Pansy.

-Espèce D'IDIOTE ...Tu as vu ce que tu a fait ???? C'est la chemise que  
ma mère m'a offert avant que ...sa voix se brisa .

Il tourna la tête pour cacher son émotion et aperçut son cahier à dessin  
tremper , il l'empoigna et sortit du compartiment en claquant la porte . Il  
marchait d'un pas brusque et envoyait valser toutes les personnes sur son  
chemin . Le blondinet arriva enfin devant les toilettes , il essaya  
d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermé .

-Ouvrez immédiatement cette porte ou...ou je la défonce !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-...

-Je sais que y a quelqu'un , ouvrez la porte , BORDEL DE MER...

Le jeune homme se tut , il venait d'entendre un bruit , il colla son  
oreille à la porte ...Quelqu'un pleurait ...Quelqu'un pleurait derrière la  
porte . Que devait il faire ??? C'était un Malfoy , personne ne  
l'interressait à par lui-même ...Mais il y avait quand même une personne en  
détresse , enfermait dans ses toilettes ...Oui , mais si il aidait sa nuirait  
à sa réputation ...Il n'était quand même pas une personne sans cœur ....Oh que  
si il en était une , du moins il devait faire croire , sinon il deviendrait  
faible aux yeux de tous .  
Draco enfila sur son visage , le masque inexpressif qu'il portait  
habituellement et lança un sort pour ouvrir la porte ...

-Alohomora !!!!!

I l entendit un cliquetis , il clencha la poignée et ouvrit ... Hermione  
était là tranquillement en train de se laver les mains , sous les yeux  
ébahient du serpentard . C'était Granger , la personne en détresse ???

-Ca va Malfoy te gêne pas , fait comme chez toi ...

-Bien .

Il s'avança vers le lavabo , et plongea son regard tempête dans les  
yeux de la jeune fille , ils étaient rouge et gonflés .

-T'a pleuré Granger , ou tu t'es mit du savon dans les yeux ????  
Enfin sa m'étonneré pas vu ...

-La ferme , l'albinos !!!

-T'as dit quoi l ?? J'crois que j'ai mal entendu ???

-T'as très bien compris ...Lâche moi . Je suis pas d'humeur à faire joujou  
avec toi !!!!

Il regarda la jeune fille partir en courant avec étonnement , il se  
retourna vers le lavabo et entreprit d'astiquer sa chemise .

* * *

Hermione arrivait près du compartiment où étaient ses amis quand une  
voix résonna dans le train , annonçant qu'ils arrivaient à Poudlard .

-Et MERDE s'exclama la jeune fille . PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE ....

Un première année passa à coté d'elle les yeux ronds comme des billes ...

-Qu'est ce t'as toi , tu veux ma photo ?? cracha la gryffondor.

-Her-mignonne soit pas si agressive , le pauvre , il ne t'a rien fait ...va te  
calm...

-Tu voudrais peut être que je passe mes nerfs sur toi RONALD WEASLEY ???

Ron fit la grimace

-Sans façon

-Bas alors ...TAIS TOI

Elle s'avança rapidement vers Harry qui était encore assis ,avec un  
regard meurtrier , elle lui ordonna de quitter les lieux , pour qu'elle  
puisse se changer tranquillement . Le survivant s'éxécuta , lançant une  
œillade interrogative au rouqin .

* * *

-Dépêche toi Draco ...On va rater les diligences !!!!!!

-Pars sans moi Pansy , je vous rejoins , j'ai oublier mon calepin ...

-Mais ...

Mais le serpentard était déjà partit . Il entra en trombe dans les  
toilettes où il avait oublié son carnet à dessins , et l'attrapa pour  
ensuite partir en courant vers la sortie. C'était bon , les diligences  
étaient encore là , il voyait Pansy lui faire des signes ...PAF ...Il fonça  
dans quelqu'un . Il se leva pour se trouver nez à nez avec ...

-Granger !!! Fallait s'en douté pour que je rebondisse comme ça ...

Les larmes aux yeux , la gryffondor ne répondis pas , elle en avait assez  
pour aujourd'hui .

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de Malfoy junior .

-Bah alors Granger ?? On a oublié qu'il fallait se mettre en robe de sorcier  
quand tu es à Poudlard . Tu l'a perdue ?? A moins que tu ne rentres pu  
dedans .

Un bruit d'air brassé et de claque raisonna , Hermione venait de frapper le  
serpentard sur la joue . Le blondinet n'assimila pas tout de suite , le  
geste que venait de faire la sang-de-bourbe , il posa une de ses mains  
fines sur sa joue endoloris et la frotta d'un air absent .

-MALFOY ...

Le serpentard tourna la tête vers la diligence où se trouvait la jeune  
fille aux cheveux hirsutes .

-Il est hors de question que je monte avec une sang impur .

-Oui , reste là , c'est la dernière , t'aura qu'à aller au château à pied si  
sa t'amuse . C'est ton problème !!!!

D'un air boudeur Draco s'avança vers son moyen de transport , quand un  
détail attira son attention, il y avait , des bêtes , des sortes de chevaux  
noirs . Il fronça les sourcils , s'installa en face de Hermione et  
s'appréta à lui demander si elle aussi elle avait vu , les choses  
qu'étaient dehors .

-Avant que tu ouvres la bouche , je voudrais te dire que tes insultes  
enfantine , j'en ai rien à faire , que tes délires narcissiques tu peux te  
les mettres où je penses ...

-Parce que tu crois que j'allais te parler , tu rêves ma fille ...

-Très bien alors , ferme la bouche , tu pollus mon air de sang impur .

Il se tournèrent tout les deux vers la fenêtre , plonger dans leur pensé.

* * *

-Hermione !!!! Tu faisais quoi ?? Mais où est ta robe de sorcier ???

Hermione venait de se faire envahir par un amas de cheveux roux , qui  
l'étouffais plus qu'autre chose . Avec ses talons Ginny , faisait une  
bonnes têtes de plus qu'elle , la jeune fille rousse la serrait dans ses  
bras de toutes ses forces .  
La gryffondor s'assit près de son amie, en face de Harry et Ron qui  
parlaient de Quidditch avec entrain qui ne c'étaient pas aperçu de son  
entrée .

-Hummm....les garçons Hermione est l !!! s'excalma Ginny

-Oh oui , ça va ?? Mais tu n'as pas mit ta robe de sorcier ??? Fit harry en  
tournant la tête vers elle .

Une grimace se forma sur le visage de la jeune fille , elle repensa  
à la tête qu'avait fait Mcgonagall quand elle lui avait expliqué , que  
sa robe s'était subitement troué quand elle s'était baissé pour attraper  
son sac . La vieille femme avait secoué la tête d'un air entendu , et  
avait regardé sa meilleur élève d'un air triste et gêné . Hermione  
détesté ce regard , elle le connaissait par cœur , et elle n'avait pas  
envie d'en parler à ses amis .

-Je ...En faites ....J'ai oublié ma robe de sorcier ....

-Non , c'est un jour a marqué d'une pierre blanche , Hermione a oubli  
quelques choses ...

-Oh ça va Ron ...

Elle vengea sa colère sur la nourriture , comme à son habitude ,  
la nourriture ingurgité à une vitesse folle lui donner un sentiment  
de bien être qui s'éteignait au fur et à mesure que les aliments  
disparaissaient.

-Her-mignonne , va doucement tu vas t'étouffer ...

-Va voir ailleur si j'y suis Ron , ok ???,

-Rohhh c'est bon ...grommela le rouquin .

Le repas fini, la gryffondor se leva précipitament et se dirigea vers  
les toilettes , laissant ses amis seuls . Un serpentard blond qui avait  
suivit toute la scène , s'excusa au près de sa cour et fila la jeune fille  
jusqu'au toilette . Celle-ci s'enferma dans une cabine . Draco entendit  
comme des raclements de gorge , elle se forçait à vomir . Au bout de  
quelques minutes , Hermione sortit et fit face à la glace , elle avait les  
deux mains posées sur le lavabos .

- T'as vraiment dans un sale état ma fille !!lui fit son reflet d'un air  
désolé .

-Il a raison , Granger , tu faisais quoi pour faire autant de bruit ???

-C'est pas tes affaires Malfoy ...Lâches moi !!!!

-T'as pas beaucoup de vocabulaire aujourd'hui , c'est décevant pour la  
meilleure élève de l'école .

-LAISSE MOI JE T'AI DIS !!!!!!!!!!!

Draco attrapa la jeune fille par le poigné , elle était blanche ,  
très blanche. Sa peau presque transparente laisser apparaitres ses  
veines bleu et faisait ressortir ses cernes violettes , ses lèvres  
craquelées , ses yeux chocolats voilé par la tristesse . D'un geste  
brusque elle échappa à l'emprise du serpentard et s'éloigna en courant .

Tout en marchant vers sa chambre personnel (il en a hérité grâce   
son statut de préfet en chef ) , il repensait à l'état pathétique de sa  
meilleure ennemie , son désespoir pourrait lui servir , si il manipuler  
la jeune fille avec douceur et doigté ...PAF. Le serpentard se retrouva  
projeté contre le mur . Il secoua ses mèches blondes et ouvrit les yeux .  
Des pupilles vert émeraudes le regarder bêtement .

-Potter .... T'aurais pas pu faire attention ...attend une minute qu'est que tu  
fais l ?? Il n'y a que les préfets en ch...

Draco baissa ses yeux glacier vers l'insigne qui brillait fiérement sur  
la poitrine de gryffondor .

-C'est pas Granger qui ...

-Désolé de te décevoir Malfoy , mais c'est moi que tu va devoir supporter toute l'année .

-En parlant de Granger tu devrais faire attention à elle ,elle est vraiment  
mal en point en ce moment .

Harry fixa le serpentard , depuis quand se souciait il de la santée  
d'hermione ????  
Ils se levèrent tout les deux en même temps et firent fasse à un  
tableau représentant , un jeune homme blond , des ailes de papillon bleu  
nuit pailleté se dessinaient derrière son dos . L'homme aux ailes de  
papillon leur sourit :

- Vous êtes les nouveaux préfet en chef ???

-Oui ! répondirent les deux jeunes.

-Bien ! Le mot de passe je vous pris

-Lucindus .

Le tableau s'ouvrit , les deux préfet entrèrent dans leur salles , sur  
leur droites un feu crépités joyeusement , en face de celui ci , étaient  
disposés une table basse et des fauteuils autour d'elle , ainsi qu'un  
canapé . Sur le mur en face d'eux , deux taleaux étaient accroché , ils  
représentaient un serpent et un lion . Les deux adolescent s'approchèrent  
des mascottes de leur maison respectives et choisirent leur mot de passe .  
Draco entra dans sa chambre , se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit  
immédiatement .  
Pendant ce temps une jeune fille de l'autre côté du château regardait son  
plafond attendant que le sommeil vienne la cueillir .

* * *

Pffffff....j'ai eu vachement de mal à le mettre , je trouvais pas comment fallait faire ...J'espère qu'ils vous à plu ....Promis la prochaine fois j'essaye d'en mettre un plus vite .....lol....bisous 


End file.
